Dog Eat Dog World
by switchbladesweetie
Summary: Eleanor was running with the big dogs who were all bite no bark and she was out of her depth. And the Joker knew she was, but he liked to watch her struggle to stay above the surface maybe one day he'd hold her down and when that day came she was ready to pull him with her. Please review xx
1. Chapter 1

I mark changes in POV with a double **

Joker had a wonderful feeling about today, he'd been given an anonymous tip that Falcone was starting an underground fighting league and he knew just the place to get a fighter. Easy money and humiliating Falcone, what could be better? He couldn't deny the giddy feeling in his stomach as his limo entered the shipping yard. The red container at the end of the lot stirred feelings of long past Christmas mornings as a child, fond memories of hot chocolate and shortbread.

The skip in his step was noticeable as he marched through the snow towards his latest purchase. An envelope tapped to the outside of the container contained a key. He threw the key to one of his boys who unlocked the container and pushed opened the heavy doors.

Eleanor tucked her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins, the crisp winter air gave her some idea of how much time had passed but she couldn't be sure exactly. The night she was kidnapped the most sinister thoughts came to mind, she was going to be murdered, or abused in some freaks basement, or maybe it was a sex trafficking ring. She'd seen documentaries, dozens of women cramped in tiny rooms with dirty mattresses. She'd never been particularly religious but in that moment she'd begged God for the lesser of evils.

Things like this didn't happen to women like her, she wasn't a hooker with no family, and she wasn't rich enough to be used as leverage. She was an associate who had just won her first court case and was celebrating with her friends. Wrong place, wrong time she supposed. But it wasn't a sex ring at all, it was dog fighting, and she was one of the hounds. She had her ass kicked match after match, years in law school had not exactly equipped her with fighting prowess.

And yet she'd managed to get herself sold to some unlucky bastard who was probably about to lose some major cash. She didn't know the buying price for people but she didn't think it was pocket change. The heavy creaking saw a stream of light break into the room she was in. She pushed herself up and squinted against the glaring light, holding up a hand to block the sun. A man stood outside the container but she couldn't make out a face.

"Boss it looks like this one didn't make the journey," Eleanor looked down at her travelling companion's crumpled corpse. Her stomach felt queezy at the sight but maybe this made her more valuable, she didn't have competition now, who's to say she isn't a better fighter than that girl was?

She heard the unseen man growl in annoyance, "And the other one?". She was grabbed by the upper arm softly and pulled out of the container. Her eyes adjusted to the new light and she tried not to seem startled when she looked into the smiling face of the man in front of her. The Joker wore a suit, a nice suit, she'd never seen him look so professional, you could almost overlook his stark white complexion and ghastly hair.

He placed his gloved hands on her bare shoulders, "You better be worth the money I paid for you girly." She tried not to let her smile falter as his eyes bore into her soul. Eleanor knew she was dead meat the first time she lost a fight.

It was a disappointment that he'd lost one of his investments during transit, his supplier although not entirely responsible was still going to hear from him. Everything wasn't all bad though, he now had more time to focus on the wimpy girl in front of him. The thought brightened his mood.

He could see the fear in her eyes and couldn't help but to find it amusing, "I hope I can do you proud sir." Her statement lacked omph but he couldn't blame her. Instead he laughed heartily and smacked her on the back, "Atta girl".

Then he turned on his heal quickly and waltzed towards his car. He didn't have to turn back to know the barefoot girl was following him through the snow because he could hear her teeth chattering. "Boss what do we do with this one?" Joker halted his step causing the girl to stumble back hurriedly, "Send her back with my regards."

He cast a glare at the limp corpse again. Such a waste. His driver opened his car door and he gestured for the girl to climb in, she stared at her hands in her lap and he became bored chewing on the inside of his cheek. "So what's your name kid?" He leant towards her curiously

"My name's Eleanor," He rolled the name around on his tongue and she watched him in mute silence. When he stopped he finally took in her appearance and clicked his tongue. She was quite the looker, he couldn't wait to break her in.

Eleanor had seen that look before. She had seen it on the face of men in numerous court sessions. It was the face of a man who was her enemy. She prayed for salvation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys lex here! I just wanted to let you know I'm about to start my HSC exams so I'm under pressure but I'm still trying to update this story daily, I'm nervous because I've never written a story with jared letos joker so I hope I do it justice without lending too much on the heath ledger character (which is what i'm used too doing). I hope you enjoy the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eleanor picked the dirt from under her nails, all the while staring out the window trying to avoid his piercing glare. She bounced her leg habitually and tried to keep her eyes off him. "You'a.. Seem to be a bit nervous there kiddo. Do I scare you?" She shifted her eyes to his as he leant forward in anticipation.

She mimicked his posture and leaned in, "I don't scare so easy Mr Joker, considering our arrangement I'd hope you'd have more confidence in me no?" She smacked her lips at him and he saw red.

His hand wrapped around her neck and pushed her back into the seat, "There are many reasons for you to be scared of me," She clawed at his brutish hand, "I paid a lot of money for you and I would hate for all of that to go to waste," She stayed completely still as his free hand fisted her ratty tresses so he could yank her head back immobilising her, "Do not underestimate me."

And then just like that he released her and she gasped for air. He climbed out of the limousine as she continued to rub her abused throat tenderly, "Psycho." she half whispered when he was out of ear shot. She'd been lying when she said she wasn't scared of him, she'd be stupid if she didn't fear him because she'd seen what he was capable of. She vaguely heard him call out to her so she slid across the squeaky leather seat and jumped out into the snow still bare foot.

Joker turned to watch her from the threshold of his house. She was dressed in a baggy jumpsuit which hid her physique too well to study, her skin and hair lacked lustre which were tell-tale signs of vitamin deficiencies - not that he expected her previous owners to prescribe a regimented diet. Her undesirable poster and the limp in her step could be cause for concern but he'd need to have her examined by his Physician before he could be sure. He sighed in annoyance, this day was seeming less and less wonderful by the minute.

She noticed him staring at her and averted her gaze to the gorgeous mansion that must have been his home, her new home. She chanced a glance behind her but the surrounding area was unknown, the cityscape too far to run too but close enough to tease her. She doubted he'd ever let her anywhere she could be spotted, or maybe he didn't care she didn't imagine many people would try and save her from him.

By the time she reached the place next to him, he'd stripped off his thick coat and scarf and handed them to a women who promptly disappeared. Eleanor peaked from behind him to try and catch her eye but she was already gone.

The man before her swept his arm out wide, "Welcome to my humble abode, please right this way." He smirked at the confused expression on her face. He knew his home wasn't humble in the slightest. The foyer could easily be worth more than most people's mortgages. He shrugged and gestured for her to follow him.

They entered the first lounge room where a group of well-dressed men hustled around the room doing all manner of business. He noted how she grimaced in distaste as she watched men load crates with bricks of narcotics and frowned.

Her attention was drawn away from the very illegal activity as the man beside her whistled loudly. Everyone halted their jobs to look up at him, a few men even hollered excitedly at his arrival. He cleared his throat and gripped her shoulder tightly, "Welcome my latest hobby boys," while they roared he leant into her and whispered, "What's your name?"

"Eleanor" she whispered back with a raised brow.

"Eleanor is going to help us make bank boys, so make her welcome," He patted her shoulder harshly making her stumble forward further into the living room as the henchmen began talking amongst themselves, no doubt about her.

He pulled her back by the collar of her jumpsuit and steered her out of the room and down the hall. A few twists and turns and a staircase later and they came to a door with a brass name plate drilled into it. He'd slammed the door open before she could read the plaque and she froze on the spot. The room looked like an old office outfitted into a makeshift hospital.

A man with rolled up sleeves was stitching up a large jagged wound on the back of his patient whose knuckles had turned white from gripping the chair he was straddling. She felt the Joker's hand move to the back of her neck as he guided her further into the room just as the Doctor, questionable title, discharged his patient who nodded curtly at the Joker.

"Good morning J," The man smiled cheerily as he washed his hands of the other man's blood, "I see you have a new recruitment, a fighter?" He dried his hands on a scrap of towel and dropped his instruments into a tub of clear fluid, maybe bleach.

The Joker acted like he was talking to an old college buddy when he spoke, "Morning Doc, this one's a little more special, I've invested a lot in her and I need to ensure she's in tip top condition before I let her loose," His devilish smirk sent a wave of goose bumps across her skin, "I want you to take extra special care and diligence when performing her check-up, I wouldn't want anything left untreated"

The man in question nodded in confirmation and held out his freshly dried hand to Eleanor which she took gingerly, "I'm Doctor Lawrence, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Eleanor, the pleasure if all mine," The greeting lacked sincerity but the Joker seemed pleased with her response.

"I'll expect a full report by 10 sharp Doc," they exchanged curt nods as the Joker turned to leave but was quickly stopped when Eleanor grabbed his shirt sleeve. The desperation in her eyes stirred something deep in his gut, "What is it Eleanor Dear?"

"You're not leaving me with him are you," she looked back at the strange man and realised the absurdity of her reaction, she was probably safer away from the joker.

"Don't worry you'll be back with Daddy in no time," He grinned wolfishly and tugged his arm out of her sleeve before striding out the door. She stood with her mouth agape as he hollered from outside, "Leave no stone unturned Doc."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the Joker was gone Dr Lawrence had invited Eleanor to sit on the examination table where he proceeded to ask her preliminary questions about her age, allergies, any known diseases and immunisations he even had the audacity to ask if she was sexually active. She answered all of the questions politely and to the best of her ability.

When he was satisfied he began to poke and prod her muscles and joints. Manipulating her limbs and asking her if she felt any paint. He worked in silence and only paused to write notes on his clipboard which was nerve wracking.

He weighed her and measured her height and foot size. She thought that part was a little bit strange and never remembered her regular GP recording her foot size, maybe she had abnormally large feet? It seemed that the general diagnostics went on for ages, he shined a torch in her eyes, inspected her ears and mad her go 'aaaaah' with a paddle pop stick on her tongue. She felt like a child.

"Please remove your clothing." He said it so nonchalantly as he continued to scribble that Eleanor wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly at first until he looked up at her again, "I need to take your size measurements and I would prefer to be as accurate as possible."

She nodded unsure and unzipped her jumpsuit, letting it drop to her ankles before picking it up and smoothing it out on the table. She shivered under his cold gaze as he brought out a tape measure. His cold hands made quick work of the job, not once grazing any place they did not belong.

Once he was pleased with his work her instructed her to get changed again which she did without complaint, "So Doc, what's the prognosis?" She zipped up the jumpsuit once more and looked him in the eyes.

"You have knots of muscles in your quads which will have to be attended too before training, your hamstrings are tight limiting the flexibility of yours legs, your feet are flat, and the state of your skin and hair leads me to believe you have an iron deficiency but I'd have to take a blood sample to be sure but I need clearance to do that of course," He paused for a breath giving Eleanor enough time to wonder why he would need clearance to perform a blood test if he was a doctor.

"Wow that's a lot to take in," She looked at her feet and wiggled her snow burnt toes..

"I'm not finished," She looked up as he pursed his lips at her, "Your nails are also weak which could be calcium or zinc deficiency, I'll ask for some supplements you can take until your new diet has begun to work"

"New diet?" She asked inquisitively as he opened the door to the office and stepped out. She quickly followed him.

He peered at her down his glasses, "Joker wants you to be as strong and capable as possible, it would be a waste of his time and money if he mistreated you." He stopped outside a set of wooden doors, "You've also got a little bit of extra weight around your hips and stomach which can easily be eliminated through dietary changes and exercise"

She gaped at him. She'd never had a man speak to her so brashly before and she was taken aback for a second, "That's very critical of you."

"You don't think that Joker is going to be critical of you? How naïve," They stared at each other for a moment before he knocked on the doors. He looked at her with soft eyes before leaving her.

She could hear the Joker's muffled voice through the thick wood inviting her into his office. He was lounging across a leather couch with his back facing towards her. He signalled her into the room so she closed the doors behind her and made her way towards him. She noted he no longer wore his suit jacket and instead favoured a button up shirt and slacks.

"Please sit," He gestured to the spot on the floor at his feet, she took her place tucking her legs in away from the fire place. She sat completely still as he ran his fingers across her scalp pushing her hair across her shoulders and exposing her neck, "We're going to have so much fun together."

The menacing whisper sent shivers up her spine as his warm breath spread across her exposed skin. She'd never been more scared in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

A terrible filler chapter I hate sorry. More development coming in the following chapters with my action xx thanks for favs, follows and reviews.

He was pleased at how submissive she was under his touch. He almost fell asleep playing with her hair until his phone rang. He left the sleeping women sitting on the floor against his couch to answer the meaningless call. His rubbed his jaw in anger as he looked down at her, "Money is no limitation." He rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his employees, "Do not call me again."

The tender moment had been all but shattered as he crouched down in front of her and cradled her jaw in his palm. Her eyes opened lazily and he realised how tired she must be. He placed a little white pill against her lips and guided a glass against them, tilting her head back to help her swallow.

"Follow me." It didn't matter what he said because his hand was wrapped around her upper arm as he pulled her up from the floor. She dragged her feet still drowsy with sleep.

She tried to keep up with him but ended up stumbling over her own feet. He growled in annoyance and pulled her into a room. Her brain was clouded with sleep, "Nadine," She watched with squinted eyes as a women in a cotton dress entered the room.

"I need you to watch her while I'm working," He drawled lazily and check his watch, "She needs to sleep this off" He gestured to the girl slumped against the chest of drawers, "And then wake her up at 7 we have dinner at 9 and I expect her to be presentable."

"Understood sir," She smiled sweetly, "Do you have anything particular in mind?"

He rubbed his temple, "Do I have to do everything around here? Why do I even employ you people." His voice dripped with venom and he gave the women a warning look.

"Sorry sir," she nodded curtly as he turned to leave, shutting the French doors behind him as he lurked down the hallway. He'd missed having tolerable company.

Taking in the dishevelled and haggard appearance of the girl, Nadine felt pity. She didn't yet know what the girl was intended for but being the centre of the Joker's attention was never smooth sailing. She helped the semi-conscious girl remove her jumpsuit in favour for a linen night shirt and shorts. The multiple sets of clothes made Nadine wonder if there was another girl gallivanting across the estate.

As soon as Eleanor's head hit the pillow she was out cold. Nadine climbed onto the bed and began to untangle the matted nest of hair at the nape of her neck. Nadine was perplexed at the missing patches of hair on the girls head, chunks had been torn out from the scalp. She rubbed balm into her roots to try and remedy the damage lest the Joker notice his damaged property.

Nadine yawned as time ticked by slowly, resting her chin in her palm sighed contently. It couldn't hurt to rest her eyes for a moment.

Obnoxious snoring stirred her from her sleep. Eleanor rolled out of bed lazily stretching her arms high above her with a groan. The curtains were drawn closed blocking out any light from entering the room. She furrowed her brow when she noticed the other sleeping women decked out in a maids outfit. She almost snorted thinking about this women handing her resume to the Joker.

She tiptoed across the room only to find the that the bedroom doors were locked. She cursed under her breath and skirted around the edge of the room. Closet, bathroom, locked door. Both of the windows were locked, pressing her face against the glass she could see a bunch of well-dressed men seated around a large outdoor setting. The Joker was entertaining guests. Another quirky thought.

She entered the bathroom and reefed around in the cupboards, sniffing all of the bottles of creams and lotions. She hadn't properly bathed for some while, it wasn't like there was a claw foot tub in the pits. She deserved the luxury to soak.

She sighed wistfully as the warm water enveloped her. She lathered her hair twice to remove the film of dirt from her tresses then began to scrub away at the layer of grime embedded on her skin and under her nails. She took full advantage of her alone time to shave her legs as well. She deserved to feel human again.

When she was done and the bath was drained she snapped the plastic head of the razer, releasing the blades into her hand for safe keeping. She heard the bedroom door open and his voice on the other side so she slid over to the entrance way and locked the bathroom door, quickly trying to dry herself off quickly as someone tried to open the door.

"Open the door," He tried the handle again, "I need to speak to you."

"Just a minute, I'm not decent." He laughed at her nativity and slammed his fist against the door.

"I said open the god damn door Eleanor." The door flew open to reveal a different girl than the one he'd left that afternoon. She looked like a politician's wife rather than an attack dog, she looked refreshed after her bath and she certainly smelt better.

His eyes surveyed her damp clothed body, "I'm sorry I just wanted to get changed," She tried to look past him into the room but it seemed the women from before was gone leaving her alone with the wolf. She clenched her hand tightly.

He shook his head and held out his open palm, "Give them to me now." Narrowing her eyes, Eleanor dropped the set of blades into his open palm wordlessly. He tutted and gripped her bare shoulder firmly, "How are we going to build a relationship if there isn't any trust?"

She held back her venom and steadied her gaze, "Let me prove that you can trust me."


End file.
